Prior art interposers include flat substrates that are interposed between bonding pads of an underlying semiconductor chip and bonding pads of an overlying semiconductor chip. Typically, the bonding pads on a top surface have a different array configuration than the bonding pads on a bottom surface in prior art interposers to accommodate differences in the size and the pitch of bonding pads between the underlying semiconductor chip and the overlying semiconductor chip. C4 bonding employing solder balls is typically employed to attach the semiconductor chips to an interposer.